


A Sip of Summer

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), Sweet, World Travel, Zinefic, the trio takes a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: They had suffered for so long, it was alarming to realize that they didn’t have to worry anymore. At least not about each other. Axel had spent so much time alone, but now he finally had his friends back. He had worked so hard, suffered and repented. Had gained more and lost more but finally, finally he had his best friends back. He knew there was still so muchwork to be done, but they had all suffered, and they deserved a break.This piece was written for Re:Complete: A Sea Salt Trio Zine, which was a charity zine that will donate all profits to Doctors Without Borders! I highly recommend checking it out if you like the seasalt trio!!
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Recomplete: A Sea Salt Trio Zine





	A Sip of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I can include links in these so to be safe I wont!
> 
> At the end notes i'll show you where to look to find the store!

They had suffered for so long, it was alarming to realize that they didn't have to worry anymore. At least not about each other. Axel had spent so much time alone, but now he finally had his friends back. He had worked so hard, suffered and repented. Had gained more and lost more but finally, finally he had his best friends back. He knew there was still so much work to be done, but they had all suffered, and they deserved a break.

  
  
  


They watched the other trios reunite– watched them run off together to take a moment for themselves, to feel relief and happiness at finally being together. It was hard to watch Riku and Kairi miss Sora, but that would have to wait.

  
  
  


Axel was determined to treat his friends to the relief and happiness they had long since fought for.

  
  
  


"So, where are we going again?" It was Xion, her voice soft and a little confused. Not too concerned, probably her sense of responsibility to Sora nagging at her.

  
  
  


"See, I would tell you, but it would kill the surprise." Axel grinned back at her. Roxas snorted on his other side.

  
  
  


"You never even said it was a surprise, you just said "Get in the Gummiship" and we got in." 

Xion laughed as Roxas snarked.

  
  
  


Axel waved his hand, "It's a surprise! Better? Just shut up and enjoy me chauffeuring you little brats."

  
  
  


Axel could have cried at the sound of their laughter.

  
  
  


He had missed it so much more than he ever thought he would.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  


"So...this isn't what I was expecting," Roxas's eyes were huge as he looked around. He couldn't say where they were, and Axel still refused to tell them, but it was bright and they were in clothes that helped them blend in and had nothing to do with fairy magic and everything to do with Axel's planning ahead.

  
  
  


"It smells good." Xion closed her eyes and took a deep breath, almost floating towards stands upon stands of food and festivities.

  
  
  


Axel felt himself wrapping an arm around both of them, a small bubble of panic yelling at him to keep them both close.

  
  
  


He didn't want to lose them again.

  
  
  


They all walked along the stalls, big eyes and bigger stomachs. Their wallets full thanks to the hard work they'd done and the generosity of Yen Sid.

  
  
  


"Bubble tea?" Xion said aloud, "What is that?" 

  
  
  


Axel looked to Roxas, who shrugged. They followed Xion anyways as she walked that way.

  
  
  


The menu was expansive and no one could really piece together what anything was, but it didn't stop them from ordering things.

  
  
  


Xion got something pretty and green and melon and summery.

  
  
  


Roxas got something purple and rooty called Taro.

  
  
  


Axel got some weird mix of salted caramel coffee milk tea something or other. 

  
  
  


They stepped to the side after they got their colorful drinks, just staring. No one brave enough to take the first sip.

  
  
  


They all took it at once.

  
  
  


"What the heck." Xion opened her mouth and a handful of small dark colored balls fell out and hit the ground with a wet splat.

  
  
  


Roxas laughed so hard he choked.

  
  
  


"I think that's why it's called "Bubble"." Axel laughed as Xion hit his arm.

  
  
  


"It's not bad! Give it a shot!" Roxas laughed after he got the ball from his throat.

  
  
  


Xion was hesitant but she did, her face pulled in concentration as she slowly chewed on her pearls.

  
  
  


"You're right, but it's still weird..." She admitted.

  
  
  


They couldn't deny that, it was definitely not something they were used to.

  
  
  


"Maybe your's is better than mine," She frowned and Roxas shrugged.

  
  
  


He held out his purple cup, "Try it." 

  
  
  


Axel watched as she leaned in and took a sip, the still hesitant chewing a telltale sign that she got another pearl, but her face lightened up a bit.

  
  
  


"It is good! Here try mine!" She offered and Roxas leaned in.

  
  
  


His face contorted and he pulled away, "No. Xion why?"

  
  
  


Axel laughed but let the two try his. Xion wasn't a fan, but Roxas loved it. Axel also had to agree, Xion's was by far more heinous than it had any right to be, but the taro was good.

  
  
  


Xion pouted as Axel took her and Roxas back under his arms, "Let's follow the crowds, kids."

  
  
  


Roxas elbowed him, and Axel laughed as he led them along with the crowd.

  
  
  


He didn't really know where they were going. If he was honest, this was just as much a surprise to him as it was to them. He just wanted to be. It had been so long since he had enjoyed himself, since he felt he had a reason to.

  
  
  


Of course he had gotten close to Kairi, but it was nothing like finally being back with his closest friends. It was nothing like feeling whole again. 

  
  
  


The crowd led them to a large building with very low lighting but very good views of sea critters. 

  
  
  


An Aquarium. Axel watched the soft blue of the tanks reflect off of the blue of Roxas and Xion's eyes. He watched Xion's soft awe as she approached a tank with feathery finned fish, her melon bubble tea held protectively to her chest. 

  
  
  


He smiled softly as he felt Roxas's hand circle his wrist and tugged him along to look at a large, round manatee. 

  
  
  


It wasn't quiet, not by a long shot. There were so many kids running around and playing and screaming, but it didn't matter. It felt like they were alone. It felt quiet, like they were in their own bubble as they walked through the halls of blue and watched every animal just be. The feeling of freedom and rightness pervading the moment.

  
  
  


They didn't feel the constant rush they had felt every day since they were born and reborn, and then borne once more. It was quiet and careful and it was really exactly what they needed.

  
  
  


When they stepped back out into the late afternoon sun, the sunset coloring them all golden they all felt relaxed. More so than they ever had.

  
  
  


It was almost a daze they walked in, close together and quiet as they made their way back to the gummiship.

  
  
  


They sat together as Axel stared ahead; he had another plan.

  
  
  


He started up the machine, and the trio prepared to travel.

  
  
  


"Where to now?" Roxas asked, his voice more relaxed than it had been in a long time.

  
  
  


"It's a place called Corona," Axel said. No use being cryptic and secretive now.

  
  
  


"Oh," Xion said softly. Roxas looked to her. "Sora went here, is that what made you think of it?"

  
  
  


Axel shrugged as he carefully navigated their way through the worlds, "Maybe? I might have seen some pictures he sent to Kairi when he was on his missions. Looks like a place you two would like."

  
  
  


He knew it might have been cruel, reminding them of Sora. Reminding them that they were taking time away from searching for him to go on their little vacation, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

  
  
  


They deserved this. 

  
  
  


Sora deserved to be found, but Roxas and Xion deserved to live.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Flowers floated past as they disembarked. It was a small clearing in a small field and it was beautiful.

  
  
  


Axel felt his nose twitched and sneezed as Xion touched the flowers around them. Awe was becoming her permanent expression.

  
  
  


"Are we going to the town?" she asked.

  
  
  


Roxas hooked his arms with them both, resolve in his expression, "Axel brought us here because he wanted to dance, of course we're going to town."

  
  
  


Xion laughed and Axel sputtered as Roxas pulled them through the field. How could he see through him so easily?

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  


The festival was in full swing. Or maybe it was just how these people lived every day. Maybe every day you woke up was a party when your princess was returned. 

  
  
  


Or maybe it was a wedding.

  
  
  


They didn't really care. Roxas kept their arms locked and Xion gravitated to the purple fabrics and golden sunbursts.

  
  
  


She trailed her fingers along a scarf and sketchbook, Namine clearly in her thoughts. She only hesitated over them for a moment before buying them both. Namine deserved nice gifts as much as they did. Axel could see her train of thought clear on her face. 

  
  
  


Roxas wandered off, looking at pouches and trinkets and knick knacks. 

  
  
  


Axel almost panicked when he looked around and didn't see his little blond head. His heart matching the beating drums that started up.

  
  
  


Xion held his elbow tight, her fear in her grip.

  
  


Relief was a breath when they saw a stranger swinging Roxas around as dancing started up.

  
  
  


He was clumsy and embarrassed, and it managed to startle a laugh out of Axel. He didn't even fight as Xion pulled him into the dancing fray.

  
  
  


They laughed and danced in circles until they finally made contact with Roxas, who was flushed and flustered. They each took one of his hands and together they danced.

  
  
  


The sun set on Corona as they lay in the field. Full and happy, surrounded by the goods they had bought. Feeling for the first time that they were whole. Complete. 

  
  
  


Their hands were together as the first of the lanterns went out. It was a festival or a wedding or maybe just a regular day, but it was so much more to them.

  
  
  


It was just a day, but it was their day.

  
  
  


A day they could be them. A day they could be happy. A day they could be together.

  
  
  


Roxas squeezed their hands briefly, tightly.

  
  
  


Axel and Xion turned to him. He didn't turn his face from the sky.

  
  
  


"We're gonna find him," he said, his voice soft and determined. 

  
  
  


"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> recompletesstzine at bigcartel!  
> RecompleteZine on tumblr and twitter!
> 
> All proceeds will go to charity! If you wanna get a little something for yourself while also helping a good cause this is a great time to do that!


End file.
